In most of North America and in many other parts of the world, golf course greens use a type of grass known as Bentgrass. Bentgrass greens are typically grown by seeding at the site of the golf course, above a foundation or base which usually includes sand as a primary component and has water drainage capability which corresponds to specifications set by quasi-governmental bodies, such as the United States Golfing Association (ISGA). Typical grow-in times for Bentgrass golf course greens over a foundation of this type may vary with climate, but usually take several months. Since premature use of such greens can have serious adverse effects on the development and establishment of the roots for the natural grass plants, it is important that the grown-in Bentgrass have a mature and developed root system prior to use.
It is an objective of this invention to reduce the time needed to achieve a playable but durable golf course green of Bentgrass.
One alternative to growing in a golf course green from seed at the site would be to transplant natural grass from a sod farm. However, a primarily sand-based foundation is typically not cohesive, and therefore when the sod is rolled into rolls at the sod farm, transported and then installed at the site, the handling inevitably results in substantial lost volume for the growth media which supports the roots of the mature natural grass plants. Once installed at the site, the lost sand-based growth media would delay establishment of the roots and adversely effect the durability of the natural grass plants.
Another alternative would be to grow natural grass at a sod farm within a more cohesive-type growth media, which is not sand based, and then to wash the cohesive media from the sod rolls prior to installation at the site. However, the resultant sod rolls would then be relatively light in weight, and it would be difficult to obtain a tight relationship along the edges of adjacently located rolls. Mowing of the installed sod rolls, particularly pivoting of the mower at the end of a row of sod rolls, could tear or displace the turf along these seams.
Also, because virtually no growth media would be planted, or installed, with the sod rolls, the entire root system would have to be reestablished at the site. This represents a further delay in establishing a mature natural turf playing surface with an established root system.
Another possible solution for this dilemma would be to use some type of carrier to support natural grass plants grown thereabove within a layer of sand-based growth media. Applicant is not aware whether this approach has been tried, but suspects that it has not. While this approach would eliminate the problems described above relative to the handling and the transport of a sand-based growth media, this approach would not be conducive to the long-term health of the natural grass plants.
That is, it is well understood among greenskeepers and other caretakers of natural grass fields that to maintain a healthy natural grass golf green or athletic surface, it is necessary to practice a number of well-known turf management principles, including top dressing and aeration of the turf. Top dressing involves applying an additional layer of growth media, such as sand, with a spreader. The application of top dressing minimizes the build-up of organic residue at the surface. Aeration involves extending tines, usually hollow tines, downwardly into the ground to a depth of up to three inches in order to promote drainage, to break up the soil and to avoid too much compaction. With a relatively thin sod grown on a carrier as described above, it would be extremely difficult to aerate through the carrier after installation of the grass. As a result, while this approach would possibly solve one short-term problem with respect to reducing the time for obtaining a mature, natural turf golf course green, it would have long-term adverse effects for the health of the natural grass plants.
It is another object of this invention to reduce the time needed to achieve a playable and durable Bentgrass golf course green, but to do so in a manner which promotes the long-term health of the natural grass plants.
It is still another object of this invention to enhance the durability of a natural turf playing surface, within a relatively short time span, yet at the same time to create no impediments or adverse effects for the natural characteristics of the natural turf surface, or any variations in the use of well-recognized turf management principles, such as aeration and top dressing.